oOoO Taxicoptère OoOo
by Lysiam
Summary: Avant Atlantis et SGA, il y avait un militaire et son hélicoptère....


_Avant Atlantis et SGA, il y avait un Homme et son hélicoptère... _

**oOoO Taxicoptère OoOo**

L'Antarctique, havre de solitude et de réflexion pour le major John Sheppard.

Ces supérieurs militaires pensaient l'avoir envoyer dans cette contré déserte comme punition pour son insubordination lors de son séjour en Afghanistan. Alors qu'en réalité, le major était plus qu'heureux de ce moment de relâchement. Après avoir vécu la guerre et vu ces hommes tomber sous les balles du camp adverse John n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, reprendre le vol, sa passion première.

Il était assis sur une banquise polaire en train de savourer une bière froide lorsque son "supérieur" Charlie l'interrompit dans ces rêveries.

« Désolé Sheppard mais tu as du boulot sur le feu, quelqu'un t'attend pour décoller. »

« Ha oui ?! Qui est-ce, une outarde, un ours blanc ou encore un glacier perdu dans l'océan qui veut se rendre à las Vegas pour voir un show de Celine Dion? »

« Je dirais plutot une Imminente diplomate. »

Charlie était un gros balourd sympathique qui malgré la crasse qu'il portait du a son travail de garagiste polaire était très cultivé (Vive canal découverte).

« Hou une femme, ça me change des phoques et des baleines… Dit Charlie, elle ressemble à une femme au moins? »

« Oui c'est une femme! Par contre fait attention John car ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme, celle-ci a négocié des traités de paix dans différent pays… A-tu déjà entendu parler du conflit entre la Tunisie et le Congo? »

John haussa des épaules « nan. »

« Et bien c'est grâce à elle! »

« C'est grâce à elle quoi? »

« Que tu n'as pas entendu parler du conflit. »

Le major sourit, il y aurait la troisième guerre mondiale, il ne serait pas au courant. Mieux valait ce concentrer sur son boulot de livreur, facteur… wathever.

Étrangement depuis plusieurs semaines des scientifiques, chercheurs, militaires s'aventuraient dans le fin fond de nulle part pour explorer l'Antarctique. Étrange en effet mais Sheppard lui ne posait pas de question ce n'était pas dans sa fonction de militaire, de toute façon il n'y apportait pas grande importance.

La dame en question (mignonne en passant, cheveux bruns et manteau rouge) attendait déjà assis dans son hélicoptère.

« Je vous en pris prenez un siége »

Remarquant John « Ho j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, il faisait froid dehors »

« Nan c'est toujours agréable d'avoir une jolie femme pour vous accueillir. » Lança t'il avec un sourire charmeur en prenant place aux commandes de l'appareil.

« Elizabeth Weir » Montrant une main qu'il se fit une joie de serrer.

« Ravis de vous rencontrer, je suis le Major Sheppard, _John_ Sheppard, responsable de votre confort durant le vol de ce voyage en Taxicoptère. »

Dès que l'engin se mit en marche et que les hélices de l'hélicoptère firent trop de bruit Sheppard mit son casque et parla dans son micro « On est parti » et ils s'élevèrent dans les airs de ce dessert antarctique survolant les montagnes de neiges et les océans de glace.

Malgré l'allure calme de sa passagère, John pus remarquer un léger stress dans son regard, il brisa le silence avec une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Alors, que fait une dame de la haute politique dans ce petit coin perdu du bout du monde? »

Il put voir le sourire en coin de la politicienne qui était visiblement sceptique que ce genre de discours marche vraiment avec les femmes.

Il s'empressa de répondre faussement outré « Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un militaire au placard coupé du monde que je ne suis pas cultivé, je connais la politique vous saurez! D'ailleurs votre histoire avec la Tunisie et le Congo m'a beaucoup impressionner, j'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

La politicienne regarda John de travers « Han ?! Quelle histoire? »

« Vous savez le conflit qu'on a jamais entendu parler. »

« Heu désolé. »

« Ha vous voyez même vous vous n'êtes pas au courant, ça prouve que vous êtes très efficace. »_ Mon dieu, il allait tuer cette obèse de garagiste._

« En fait je viens diriger une expédition de type mondial sur le réchauffement de la planète. »

« Vous êtes sur que vous êtes au bon endroit ?! C'est qu'il fait pas très chaud ici. »

« Vous avez raison c'est un peu ridicule. »

« Et votre travail consiste à quoi dans tout ça exactement? Sans vouloir paraître trop curieux. »

« Surveiller que tout aille bien dans les recherches, surtout surveiller le travaille des scientifiques. »

« Ha ces scientifiques, toujours à se faire chaperonner ceux-là. » Grogna John.

La diplomate leva un sourcil « Une rancune contre les scientifiques Major ? »

« Rien de personnel, c'est juste qu'ils ont la fâcheuse habitude de tout faire sauter.»

« Contrairement aux Militaires!» répliqua avec ironie la jolie brune.

John eut un Léger sourire « Ça n'a aucun rapport, au moins nous on sait ce que l'on fait … C'est comme … Heu tenez prendre du football pour du Hockey. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Le football est un jeu qui a une stratégie, on sait ou va le ballon, alors que les joueurs de Hockey se passent la rondelle en espérant le lancer au filet… Complètement ridicule! »

Elizabeth fut un peu pris de cour elle qui pensait parler avec un homme de l'armée … Quel gamin « Je crois voir votre point de vue major par contre les deux sont considérés comme des sports extrêmes aux olympiques. »

Elle entendit un grognement sceptique résonner dans son casque montrant qu'ils ne partageaient pas la même conception de sport extrême, ce qui la fit bien rire.

« Sinon que fait un Major de l'air force dans ce bout de coin perdu. » Renvoya t'elle la question avec le même ton charmeur.

« Les vacances, en fait je voulais être transféré aux îles Fidji mais vous connaissez l'armée…. Toujours des problèmes de budgets.»

La diplomate eu un sourire sceptique, elle lui avait répondu autant qu'il en fasse de même.

« En fait j'ai eu quelque problème de conduite lors de mon séjour en Afghanistan et pour me punir ils m'ont envoyé en Antarctique surveiller la fondent des glaciers.»

« Ho désolé je ne savais pas … »

« Non y'a pas de quoi j'adore cette place… Bon c'est sûr il n'y a pas de plage proche et la bière se fait désirer mais ici il y a le calme. »

« Je comprends, ici on est à l'abri du changement incessant et perpétuel du monde » dit elle le plus sincèrement du monde « C'est comme une parcelle d'espace ou le temps est arrêté et ou les mystères du passé peuvent vous être révélé en écoutant le vent frapper sur les collines, renvoyant ainsi les échos d'il y a dix mille ans. »

Elle avait dit tout cela avec des étincelles dans les yeux, visiblement son angoisse du début avait fait place à de l'émerveillement.

« Désolé je dois vous paraître stupide. » se reprit-elle le feu aux joues.

« Non au contraire, vous n'êtes ici que depuis deux heures et vous avez réussi à dire tout haut ce que je cherchais tout bas depuis deux ans. »

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire.

Ils firent le reste du voyage en silence car de toute façon la station scientifique était en vue non loin d'eux. Lorsqu'ils attérirent elle enleva son casque et se retourna pour dire aurevoir à John.

« Merci Major pour la ballade. »

« À votre service madame. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Elizabeth, Major. » Dit-elle avec un sourire avant de partir voir son comité d'accueil qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

Une autre chose que l'antarctique manquait horriblement : _les femmes_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_À suivre_

_Alors qui sera le prochain(e) chanceux(se) à faire un tour dans la John-mobile, à vous de décider…_


End file.
